In some known solutions, enterprises are consolidating their servers, such as file servers and e-mail servers, in datacenters for management simplicity. Also, some enterprises are increasingly deploying applications and services in a cloud to reduce costs associated with maintenance of multiple servers. Typically, the applications are deployed at multiple locations to provide low latency access to users. As such, the consolidation of servers and the deployment of the applications at multiple locations result in considerable wide area network (WAN) traffic between branch offices of the enterprises and datacenters, or between datacenters. The data is updated and replicated at multiple sites, which further results in significant increase in the WAN traffic.
For improving the performance of application traffic over WAN, various types of WAN optimizers may be deployed on enterprise access links. One of such WAN optimizer, which is generally used for WAN optimization, is a redundancy elimination (RE) middlebox. Typically, the RE middlebox transmits references of the redundant data in the encoded form instead of transmitting actual data across the WAN.